Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a voice recognition apparatus and a voice recognition guide method, and more particularly, to a voice recognition apparatus which is capable of receiving a user's voice and performs voice recognition with respect thereto and voice recognition guide method which is performed by the voice recognition apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition technology is able to recognize a voice signal, which is obtained by collecting a vocalization from a user, etc., and may convert the vocalization into data corresponding to a predetermined language in a text format, and has been used in various fields. Further, voice recognition technology may be considered by some easier to use than a conventional input mode such as pressing a particular button with fingers, and is therefore used in electronic devices such as television (TV) and mobile phones to supplement, and in some cases replacing, the conventional input mode. For example, a user may speak a particular word or phrase, such as “channel up,” with the intent of changing a channel of a TV, and the TV may change the channel by recognizing the user's voice signal. The development of voice recognition technology has progressed such that enhancements have developed in the scope of recognizable voice signals which may be recognized through a voice recognition engine. Compared to the recognition of a limited number of specific words in the past, recent voice recognition technology may recognize relatively longer sentences and the degree of accuracy of the voice recognition has improved. Because a complicated processing operation may be required to recognize such long sentences, a voice signal may be transmitted to an additional voice recognition server for processing rather than being processed by the device itself, and a voice recognition result may be provided by the voice recognition server to the concerned device.
However, even if the voice recognition is performed through the voice recognition server, not all of voice signals are recognized accurately, and a voice recognition result may be accurate with respect to only a particular word or sentence out of similar words or sentences.
Further, voice recognition systems do not provide any guide on words or sentences with respect to indicating the degree of accuracy of the voice recognition result being high. As a result, a user may not obtain an accurate voice recognition result even if he/she inputs a voice for recognition.